


Peace

by nsji



Series: Our planet Sunwoo [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, How Do I Tag, Other, Pool, Sunwoo centric, The members aren’t specifically mentioned so I won’t tag them, Water, i mean it depends on how u see angst, not so much tho, or romantic I didn’t really imply which one it is, platonic, sunwoo thinks too much, thoughts, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsji/pseuds/nsji
Summary: All Sunwoo want is some peace
Series: Our planet Sunwoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and warnings as this will get quite sensitive  
> If u didn’t don’t come to me saying I didn’t warn u

Sunwoo don’t know how or why his mind suddenly started to get filled with unwanted voices and thoughts, or maybe he did, he was not so sure. He knew that all of it started when one of his members commented that he was too loud playing on his phone in the living room, he didn’t think too much of it because that was quite common yet this time his brain decided to take it another way.

  
He tried to ignore it another day when a comment came that filled his ears making him freeze in his place where he laid in his shared room on the bed, okay, he knew he was the most dirtiest member but it can’t be that bad right? They were probably overreacting with them being tired of him not cleaning up after himself.

  
Don’t get him wrong, he sure do loves him members til the point he would sacrifice himself for them, it’s just that those words just stung a little more this time than those before. He tried to convince himself the following days that he was also just tired and needed a good rest to heal himself up and then he would get back to his energetic self in no time.  
Except he was terribly wrong, he could no longer hear the playfulness or laughter in their comments directed directly at him, it only stung, it stung so much he thought he could begin to hear their voices and words in his head.

Of course the members also started to notice that he was slowly losing his spark, so they came up with a plan that all of them would take some time off to get some rest while playing at the pool (a beach is too dangerous for them). Sunwoo could not know of this so they kept it quiet waiting for the day to arrive until they could tell him, or rather their manager tell him.  
While waiting for the day to come they also planned that they would try to and bring his mood up again, not so much success.

Sunwoo knew something was up when all of them were treating him like some sort of fragile vase that could break any moment, he didn’t like that, he didn’t like how the voices in his head were telling him otherwise. He tried to convince himself that that was not true, keyword: tried. It was like a constant battle between him and the voice, the only thing is that the voice would win every time no matter what. It was like he was slowly losing control over himself because of some stupid voice telling him what the words ‘really’ meant, he knew that it was not true and it’s all a lie yet he can’t twist it any other way.

The members laughs and worried looks turned into a mockery kind of laugh and their looks into furious ones in Sunwoos eyes. So that leads to the voice getting louder and louder as time pass by, all Sunwoo want is some peace.

So when the manager told him that they were taking the next day off to go to the pool Sunwoo didn’t exactly how to feel, going to the pool could result in; getting some time to shut off the voice while he plays with the members _or_ it just gives him more things to dwell about. In the end he just decided he should at least have some fun while it lasts.

At the pool there was only them so he guessed the company reserved the whole place for a day, he had actually somewhat hoped that there would be strangers there so he could focus on them but that hope was ruined.

He don’t know how long, it could have been seconds, minutes, maybe even hours since he’d have placed himself on one of the white chairs sheltered by a parasol with splashing of water as the background sound with much of screaming blended in there as well. So far no one had said anything to him which both made him sad and happy, mostly sad though.

After a while, the resistance to not get into the water was impossible as right now his legs started to twitch while his mind said no. For the first time he didn’t agree to what the voice said, he finally stood against it for just some time before it took over again,.

While walking around he pool he got splashed with water from the other members playing around playfully. The sun was hitting his skin making it feel like he was cooking up, he suddenly felt too dizzy for his own good and all he wanted right now was just to cool down, and that meant; going into the pool.

He stood on the ledge of the pool staring down at his blurry and wobbly reflection of himself in the clear water. Having second thoughts he turned around looking at the abounded chair he just left some time ago arguing if he should just ditch the water and go back. He didn’t feel like going back to that uncomfortable chair that just dug into his skin leaving marks though, so with some sighs to calm himself he leaned backwards closing his eyes.

The impact of the water meeting his back powerfully made it burn with pain but the pain drifted away when he noticed just show _quiet_ it got, the voice was gone and all he could hear was the water floating around in peace. He opened his eyes being greeted by the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen making his breath get caught away, the sun was peeking out of the clouds making a ray that shone down onto the water making it glitter and shimmer.

He closed his eyes wanting to see if it really was real, that sight. Instead he took a deep breath getting water caught in his throat, so instinctively he tried to cough resulting getting even more water in. Everything around him was slowly starting to turn numb, he could hear people scream out of fear and a name was being shouted, the name felt familiar yet so unknown to him he didn’t pay attention. The last thing he heard was a shout of the name _Sunwoo._

Everything is black and he can’t feel anything except for the growing pain in his chest that started a while ago, he didn’t like it, it stung so much he almost believed that was the reason for his numbness. The shouting was still lingering in his head making it hard to concentrate to shut them out, he just wished it could be quiet so he could be in peace. The growing pain in his chest intensified as seconds ticked by with the voices growing louder and louder until it felt like he was in the middle of a concert with screaming fans everywhere.

Finally he had enough of it so he opened his eyes by them getting blared by a bright sun, suddenly he felt like throwing up so he leaned on his side coughing up water, when he finally came to his senses he realized, maybe the name wasn’t actually so unfamiliar to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading this shitty story of mine  
> If u think that I should add some tags I forgot please let me know
> 
> I actually kind of rushed it in the end so I hope u still liked it ^^
> 
> Enjoy the rest of ur night/day!  
> Bye


End file.
